1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiving container and a backlight assembly of a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and more particularly, to a receiving container for securing a lamp having a lamp wiring connected to the lamp, thereby substantially preventing the lamp wiring from being disconnected from the lamp.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The light transmittance of an LCD device may vary as the arrangement of liquid crystals inside the LCD change in response to applied electric fields. The LCD device displays information by utilizing the various arrangements of liquid crystals. An LCD device transmitter includes a LCD panel, a backlight assembly, thin film transistors (TFTs), liquid crystals, and color filter substrates.
The backlight assembly includes a lamp assembly a receiving container for receiving the LCD panel and the lamp assembly. The lamp assembly includes a lamp, a lamp cover for covering the lamp, and lamp wiring for supplying a power source to the lamp. The lamp is arranged in the receiving container. The lamp wiring extends from an inside portion of the receiving container to an outside portion of the receiving container. The lamp wiring is connected to an inverter arranged outside of the receiving container.
The conventional lamp wiring is flexible making the lamp wiring difficult to handle. A securing projection is used for separating the lamp from the lamp wiring during the manufacturing process for the LCD device. Lamp wiring is arranged outside of the receiving container, thereby increasing the size and weight of the LCD device.
The present invention is directed towards overcoming problems and disadvantages of the related art.